Terbaliknya Hukum Cinta
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: UPDATE! Terserah bagaimana cara Toushirou dan Rukia bertemu atau jatuh cinta. Cara tak normal? Tak biasa? Memutarbalikkan hukum cinta? Semua itu tidak penting. Karena banyak jalan menuju cinta sejati. TWOSHOT. HitsuRuki, slight RenHina. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fic request dari sahabat saya. Dia meminta saya buatin fic sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-15 beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia maunya pair Toushirou & Rukia. Dia suka kedua tokoh itu, karena punya nasib yang sama dengan dirinya, masalah tinggi badan, haha.

Padahal, dia nggak pernah nonton Bleach, dia cuma lihat wallpaper mereka berdua di HP saya. Dan saat saya bilang tinggi badan mereka berdua nggak jauh beda dengan dia, dia langsung

Maaf, banyak cuap2nya. Langsung saja! **Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Toushirou x Rukia, slight Renji x Momo**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Warning : 15 halaman di Word, beberapa chara OOC, cerita dan deskripsi tidak jelas, membosankan, typo, aneh, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**Terbaliknya Hukum Cinta**

**Bagian I**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut bak salju melangkah mantap di trotoar jalan. Kadang-kadang mata _turquoise_-nya memandang langit kelabu dengan ribuan arakan awan gelap. Cuaca buruk masih menaungi kota kecil ini. Itu tidak mengejutkan. Sekarang bulan Januari, jadi musim dingin masih menyelimuti.

Untungnya, suasana hatinya tidak selaras dengan suasana cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Jika digambarkan, hatinya sekarang dipenuhi bunga musim semi yang bermekaran. Sesekali tersempil senyum simpul di bibir pemuda 24 tahun ini sehingga orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya memandangnya heran seraya berbisik-bisik kecil. Mungkin mereka menganggapnya orang… err… mengidap sedikit gangguan jiwa karena tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab.

Itu hanyalah asumsi.

Di kepala pemuda lulusan Toudai tiga tahun lalu ini sedang memutar kenangan manisnya bersama sang tunangan. Yah, baru enam bulan lalu, mereka mengikat hubungan ke jenjang tersebut setelah lebih dari 3,5 tahun berpacaran. Ditambah sisa menghitung waktu sebanyak 168 jam—ah, itu kedengaran lama, lebih enaknya tujuh hari lagi, mereka akan mengikat tali kasih seumur hidup yang akan terjadi tanggal 10 Januari.

Langkah kakinya sekarang membawanya ke tempat sang gadis pujaan menunggunya. Di mana lagi kalau bukan di rumah si calon istri. Ia melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 02.40 PM. Masih sisa dua puluh menit waktu yang ia janjikan tiba di sana.

Sang pengacara muda ini menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengurangi dingin yang menggigit kulit. Padahal, ia sudah mengenakan jaket tebal dengan warna yang serasi dengan warna iris matanya, tapi masih belum cukup memberi kehangatan. Siluet putih napasnya pun di udara terlihat jelas di kala ia menghembuskan _karbondioksida._ Musim dingin tahun ini memang cukup menyiksa dibanding beberapa tahun lalu.

Ia mendadak berhenti saat mendengar dering _handphone_ berbunyi di saku jaketnya yang sebelah kanan. Dirogohnya kantung jaketnya itu (jaket pemberian tunangannya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-20), dan tak lama alat komunikasi yang berdering tadi digenggamnya. Ia menekan sebuah tombol di _handphone _kesayangannya itu—sebuah SMS.

_From :__** Putri 'Violet' Rukia**_

_Kau tidak usah ke rumah. Langsung saja ke 'Taman Surga', aku menunggumu di sana. Jangan lama, ya! Umm… I love you, __**Pangeran 'White' Toushiro.**_

Kalimat terakhir membuat pemuda ini memasang senyum lebar _plus_ rona merah di wajahnya.

"_I love you, too_," lirihnya pelan. Ia memasukkan kembali _handphone_ itu ke tempat ia mengambilnya tadi.

Pemuda yang dijuluki _Pangeran 'White' Toushirou_ meneruskan kembali langkahnya. Kali ini ia percepat karena tidak ingin membuat gadis dengan sebutan _Putri 'Violet' Rukia_ itu menunggu lama. Kemudian ia berbelok ke kiri.

Hanya perlu berlari kecil sekitar 500 meter, figur nona yang mengirimi pesan tadi sudah menunggu di depan sebuah taman kecil yang mereka sebut 'Taman Surga'. Nona itu memakai syal putih panjang hadiah dari pemuda ini saat usia pacaran mereka mencapai satu tahun. Lalu jaket coklat yang didampingi dengan rok ungu gelap 5 cm di bawah lutut.

Di saat jarak mereka berdua hanya 20 meter, sebuah ide jahil mendadak muncul di kepala pemuda ini. Ia akan melancarkan ide kekanak-kanakan itu (padahal ia sendiri benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau kekanak-kanakan), mumpung si gadis masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Ia masuk ke taman lewat gerbang kedua. Seperti seorang _stalker_ atau mata-mata, ia bersembunyi dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Langkahnya amat pelan. Jika tidak sengaja menginjak daun, ia berhenti sejenak lalu meneruskan hingga semakin dekat dengan si target. Seringai jahilnya mulai muncul di wajahnya di saat tinggal 2 meter lagi.

HAPP!

Kedua tangannya menutup kedua bola mata gadis yang berada tepat di depannya.

Dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seram pemuda ini berucap, "Nona! Jika Anda tidak mampu menebak siapa saya, jangan harap Anda akan saya lepaskan."

Gadis ini malah menanggapinya dengan tawa geli.

"Mengapa Anda tertawa? Apa Nona sudah tidak sayang nyawa?" tambah pemuda ini dengan suara yang sudah keluar dari suara aslinya.

"Kau tidak berbakat menjadi _seiyu_," kata si korban. "Suaramu sungguh buruk."

"Hei, saya tidak meminta Anda mengejek saya. Saya meminta Anda menebak siapa saya. Atau jika tidak…" suaranya menghilang. Ia memutar otak, berpikir ide jahil apalagi yang akan diberikan pada gadis berambut kelam ini.

Gadis ini mengernyit heran karena suara laki-laki di belakangnya itu tiba-tiba terhenti.

Sebuah ide _brilliant_ muncul di otak encer pemuda ini membuatnya lanjut berkata, "jika tidak… saya akan mencium Anda."

Secara _refleks_ gadis ini melepaskan tangan pemuda yang menutup matanya lalu berbalik menghadapnya. "Jangan menggodaku seperti itu, Toushirou!" kata nona bermata _Iris _ini dengan titik-titik merah di wajahnya. Meski tinggal menghitung hari mereka mengikat janji sehidup semati, gadis ini masih malu jika digoda seperti itu.

Toushirou mengetahuinya dengan pasti, karenanyalah ia senang melakukannya. Dengan perilaku seakan tak bersalah, Toushirou malah berpaling ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajah yang juga merona sembari berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

Dahi Rukia berkerut. "Kau belajar dari mana permainan bodoh tadi? Dari si Tuan Nanas Merah?"

Toushirou melayangkan pandangan kembali pada Rukia. "Apa kau sudah lama menunggu, Rukia?" tanyanya, malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Aku baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Rukia sedikit ketus karena masih kesal dengan godaan tadi.

"Oh!" ucap Toushirou ringan. Ia menatap _intens_ gadis berbola mata berwarna _iris_ di hadapannya ini. Alhasil, kekesalan Rukia perlahan meleleh dan ia pun mulai rikuh. Rukia ingin kembali angkat bicara, tapi tindakan calon suaminya yang berikutnya membuatnya urung.

Toushirou memberi Rukia pelukan erat. Meski hampir bertemu tiap hari karena kesibukan mengurus pernikahan mereka, tapi entah kenapa tidak melihat wajah manis si gadis pujaan dalam beberapa jam saja membuatnya rindu tak tertahankan.

Rukia dengan senang hati membalas dekapan hangat Toushirou. Ia membenamkan kepala di pundak laki-laki yang sekitar beberapa sentimeter saja lebih tinggi darinya. Ia merasa masih bermimpi mendapatkan pria hebat ini bahkan bermimpi seperti itu pun belum pernah. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis dengan bertumpuk kekurangan di dirinya yang tidak suka bermimpi terlalu tinggi.

Kisah mereka berawal saat musim dingin empat tahun yang lalu. Pertemuan Toushirou dan Rukia menjungkirbalikkan arus hidup mereka. Dua insan ini bertemu dengan cara tak normal bahkan jatuh cinta dengan cara tak biasa, khususnya Toushirou. Bagi kebanyakan orang, jatuh cinta dengan lawan jenis, harus melihat wajah pasangan terlebih dahulu lalu perasaan kasih akan muncul. Tapi untuk _si Pangeran White_, ia belum melihat wajah _si Putri Violet_, tapi jatuh cinta sudah memburu hatinya. Seperti memutarbalikkan Hukum Cinta saja.

.

.

.

**Musim Dingin Empat Tahun yang Lalu**

**Hari Pertama (06 Januari)**

"HOAAA…" Momo menguap besar tanpa malu di tengah ramainya pengunjung di sebuah restoran sederhana di Karakura.

"Momo…" bisik Rukia.

Momo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Hampir seluruh pengunjung memasang mata terhadapnya. Menyadari ketidaksopanannya, ia menunduk seraya meminta maaf.

Rukia mendesah pelan. "Dasar!"

Momo meruncingkan bibir. "Habis! Tiga hari ini,berturut-turut tidurku hanya dua jam." Lalu ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Para dosen itu benar-benar ingin membunuh kita, ya," gerutunya.

Hampir setiap tahun sahabat Rukia ini, Momo Hinamori, mengeluh habis-habisan tentang Ujian Akhir Semester.

Mereka adalah mahasiswi semester lima, Universitas Karakura—universitas kecil di kota kecil pula. Hanya orang yang memiliki gangguan ekonomi atau hasil buruk nilai kelulusan sekolah menengah yang mengharuskan mereka melanjutkan pendidikan di perguruan tinggi ini. Jangan berani membandingkannya dengan universitas-universitas besar seperti Universitas Kyoto, Waseda, Keio, Meiji apalagi Universitas Tokyo.

"Oh, iya!" seru Momo. "Aku ingin pinjam catatan mata kuliah Ekonomi Lanjutan-mu, Rukia. Catatanku tidak lengkap. Aku tidak ingin lagi mendapat 'hadiah' dari Pak Aizen seperti tahun lalu."

Momo ini punya hobi buruk, malas mencatat di kelas. Untungnya, ia punya teman rajin yang bisa diandalkan seperti Rukia. Bersahabat dengan Momo sejak Sekolah Menengah Atas, Rukia sudah menghapal luar kepala kebiasaan dan keburukan Momo. Momo sendiri pun begitu.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Rukia menggeledah tas coklat lusuhnya. Karena begitu banyak buku dan barang-barang yang berdesakan dalam tas kecilnya, Rukia harus mengeluarkan sebagian barangnya terlebih dahulu. Dompet, novel, dan dua buku wajib perkuliahan, ia letakkan di kursi sampingnya yang kosong. Belum menemukan yang dicarinya, ia mengeluarkan lagi isinya, yaitu _map besar yang kucel_. Karena bangku kosong di sebelahnya sudah penuh oleh barang-barang tadi, map itu ia letakkan _di bawah meja_.

Masih sibuk mencarinya, mendadak handphone Momo berdering.

"Iya?" kata Momo. Ia diam sejenak, menunggu sang lawan bicara di telepon selesai berucap. "Aku menyimpannya di bawah pot bunga kok. Aku serius," lanjutnya meninggi.

Rukia hanya meliriknya sekilas. Ia tahu siapa yang menghubungi Momo. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan hampir setiap hari Kak Kiyone (kakak perempuan Momo yang galak) menelepon adiknya menanyakan kunci apartemen mereka. Rukia sendiri heran, mengapa tidak membuat duplikatnya saja supaya tidak susah. Tapi, si sahabatnya itu selalu mengatakan 'malas'.

"Ah, dapat!" pekik Rukia spontan seakan harta karun yang ia cari hampir ratusan tahun baru ia temukan sekarang.

Kesenangannya sirna saat Momo langsung mencekal tangannya kasar hingga ia hampir terjatuh dari kursi.

"Ayo cepat pergi! Si Nenek Sihir Pirang mengamuk. Dia mengancam mogok membayar biaya kuliahku kalau aku tidak tiba di sana dalam waktu sepuluh menit," ucap Momo hampir tanpa jeda.

"Memangnya Kak Kiyone tidak menemukan kuncinya?"

Momo menggeleng keras. "Mungkin kuncinya dibawa oleh kucing terbang."

Rukia melongo hebat. Di saat genting seperti ini, hobi Momo dengan gurauan gilanya akan sontak terucap.

"Kak Kiyone tidak akan tega melihatmu berhenti kuliah," Rukia berupaya menenangkan.

"Kau tidak kenal si Nenek Sihir, sih," Momo menimpali. "Ahh… sudahlah… nanti aku jelaskan di bus saja."

Buru-buru Rukia membereskan barang-barangnya yang tercecer di atas kursi: novel, dompet, dan buku perkuliahan. Momo pun membantunya.

"Maaf," seorang pelayan menyela kegiatan mereka. "Anda ingin pe—"

"Maaf, ya," potong Momo cepat. "Kami tidak jadi memesan Nona"—Momo membaca _nametag_ pelayan berkepang itu—"Kurotsuchi."

"Tapi aku lapar, Momo," kata Rukia setelah membereskan semuanya.

"Aku juga lapar Rukia, tapi masa depan kuliahku lebih penting sekarang," tandas Momo.

Belum sempat Rukia berkomentar lanjut, dengan cepat Momo menarik tangannya. Tergesa-gesa mereka pergi dari restoran itu, berlari mengejar tenggat waktu yang diberikan oleh orang yang dipanggil Momo, 'Nenek Sihir Pirang'.

Si pelayan Kurotsuchi terbengong-bengong sesaat melihat tingkah mereka. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, melayani pengunjung lainnya yang sedang menunggu. Saat ia bergeser melangkah dari meja bekas Rukia dan Momo, terlihat _sesuatu yang asing_ di bawah meja.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan membuat Renji sontak berseru, "Huah… dingin!"

Toushirou yang berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya mendengus kesal. "Bulan ini masih musim dingin, Abarai. Berhentilah mengeluh!"

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak memakai jaket tebal sepertimu, Toushirou," keluh Renji. Ia berjalan cepat berupaya mensejajari sahabatnya itu. "Oh, iya. Hadiah apa yang kau dapat di ulangtahunmu kemarin?"

Toushirou menegang sesaat, Renji menanyakan topik yang _sensitif_ buatnya.

"Bukankah ayah dan ibumu datang?" lanjut Renji. "Tidak biasanya mereka—"

"Mereka tidak ingat."

"Eh?"

"Mereka lupa hari ulangtahunku," kata Toushirou dengan wajah yang menggelap. "Yang mereka tanyakan hanya tentang nilai semester kemarin."

Renji merasa ingin menjedukkan kepala ke tembok, menyesal atas pertanyaannya. Pantas saja keluarganya selama ini selalu menganggapnya 'Pria Berotak Angin', ia lambat peka. Padahal, ia sudah tahu kalau sahabatnya sejak SMP ini terakhir kali mendapat hadiah dari kedua orang tuanya saat ulang tahun ke-15—sebuah jaket, dan jaket itu masih terpasang di tubuh pemuda ber-IQ 180 itu. Tubuh yang tidak berkembang pesat sejak SMA menyebabkan jaket lusuh itu masih pas di badan Toushirou.

"Maaf," ujar Renji sesal.

"Sudahlah! Tidak perlu memikirkannya."

Tatapan Toushirou dari jalan teralihkan pada pemandangan seorang anak dengan kisaran umur lima tahun memegang tangan kedua orang tuanya, berdiri di depan sebuah toko mainan. Dengan tawa menyertai di selingan ucapan mereka, Toushirou merasakan kehangatan keakraban sebuah keluarga yang selama ini dirindukannya. Sejak kesibukan yang menggerogoti ayah dan ibunya, Toushirou hampir lupa kapan mereka tertawa bersama. Saat ia masih duduk di Sekolah Dasar, mungkin.

Suara gelegar drum dari perut Renji menarik kembali Toushirou dari lamunannya.

Wajah Renji memanas. Ia hanya mampu berseringai malu. "Sebelum aku jadi salah satu korban busung lapar, sebaiknya kita cepat jalan, Toushirou."

Oke! Untuk soal makanan, si tuan berjulukan 'Babun' dari teman-teman kuliahnya ini selalu jadi nomor satu.

Renji berderap cepat mendahului Toushirou, tepat saat ia berbelok, terjadi sebuah insiden kecil. Ia ditubruk seorang gadis berambut coklat menyebabkan tubuh jangkungnya terjengkang karena kecepatan tak disangka-sangka dari si pelaku.

"Maaf!" seru perempuan itu. Ia tidak berhenti untuk membantu korban tabraknya, setidaknya berdiri. Ia malah terus berlari.

"Hei! Punya mata tidak?" teriak Renji berang.

Lalu seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan tinggi badan yang hampir sama dengan si pelaku, membungkuk sejenak kepada mereka. "Tolong maafkan teman saya!" ucapnya pendek kemudian lanjut berlari mengejar temannya yang di depan.

Dengan wajah merah karena geram, Renji bangkit. Ia membersihkan debu di celana panjang hitamnya. "Dasar," gerutunya. "Perempuan jaman sekarang tidak punya sopan santun. Pantas saja nenekku bilang aku harus semakin jeli memilih perempuan sebagai pendamping."

Toushirou memilih diam, mengabaikan gerutuan Renji. Ia tahu kalau Renji sudah berbicara tentang neneknya, ia akan berceramah tentang petuah jodoh dari A sampai Z hingga berjam-jam.

Berjalan beberapa puluh meter, mereka akhirnya tiba di restoran yang dikatakan Renji super murah tapi makanan enak dan terjamin sehat. Yah, sebenarnya untuk si Babun, semua makanan dihidangkan itu enak apalagi kalau gratis.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka berdiskusi ringan tentang hal-hal yang tidak jauh-jauh dari kata ujian di meja pojok restoran.

"Kau yakin, Abarai?"

"Ini balasanku karena telah menemaniku ke sini menjenguk nenekku. Padahal, besok kita masih ujian," jelas Renji, setelah Toushiro memasang tampang tanda tanya besar karena Renji tiba-tiba menawarkan traktiran.

Bukan apa, selain dikenal sebagai si Babun, Renji juga punya julukan si Super Hemat alias si Pelit. Butuh sebuah keajaiban Renji menawarkan hal seperti ini. Toushirou paham hal itu, sebab ekonomi keluarga Renji tidak sebaik keluarganya. Dengan mengandalkan beasiswa dan otak encer Babunnya, Renji mampu bertahan di universitas yang sama dengannya, Universitas Tokyo.

_Pantas saja, makanan dipesannya tadi cukup murah_, ucap batin Toushirou.

"Terserah kau saja, Abarai!" Toushiro menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya, meluruskan sedikit kedua kakinya. Alisnya sontak berkerut dalam. Ia membungkukkan tubuh, menengok _ke bawah meja_. Renji menatapnya heran.

"Apa itu?" tanya Renji saat Toushiro mengeluarkan _map besar kucel_ dari kolong meja.

Toushirou hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia membuka map itu. Lembaran-lembaran berjumlah sekitar hampir 4000 halaman menyapanya. Itu bukan lembaran kosong. Beribu kalimat seperti untaian cerita atau kisah tertulis di sana. Ia sedikit tersentak saat pelayan menyajikan makanan yang dipesan mereka.

Pelayan berponi rata belum selesai menghidangkan makanan di meja, air liur Renji sudah mulai menetes. Kasihan sekali, ia sudah kelaparan sedari tadi. Sementara itu, Toushiro masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada lembaran kertas di map yang baru dipungutnya.

"Tidak anak nama pemiliknya," lirih Toushirou.

Dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, piring Renji sudah bersih tak bersisa sedangkan makanan Toushirou masih utuh, belum tersentuh karena si pemilik masih berkutat dengan isi map temuannya.

"Oi, Toushirou?"

"Umm…"

"Jangan menyisakan makanan seperti itu. Kata nenekku, orang yang tidak menghabiskan makanannya akan di hukum oleh Dewa."

"Itu hanya petuah untuk menakuti anak-anak, Bodoh," ujar Toushirou tanpa menatap Renji. "Jika kaumau, kauambil saja."

Sebenarnya inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Renji dari tadi. Matanya berbinar-binar cerah. Dengan satu kali gerakan tangan, makanan Toushirou diambilnya, dan dicomot langsung ke mulutnya yang besar.

Sekarang baru diketahui alasan kenapa Toushirou tidak tumbuh tinggi, soalnya makanannya selalu menjadi santapan kedua si Babun.

Menepuk-nepuk perut kenyang, Renji melirik Toushirou yang masih belum mengubah kegiatannya dengan si map.

"Apa sih isi map itu?"

"Ribuan lembar kertas. Isinya seperti cerita, tapi tertulis tanggal, bulan, tahun bahkan harinya, seperti buku harian." Toushiro meletakkan di atas meja agar Renji bisa melihatnya.

"Mana mungkin ini buku harian? Ini sih lebih mirip _skripsi_."

Toushirou pun beropini yang sama, tapi menurutnya itu bukan poin pentingnya. Yang menarik perhatiannya sedari awal adalah kisah di lembaran-lembaran ini.

Selesai membayar makanan yang harganya tidak lebih dari 500 yen, Toushirou memertanyakan tentang benda itu kepada pelayan ber-_nametag_ Kurotsuchi. Karena ia punya perasaan kalau benda yang mirip makalah tebal ini adalah benda berharga si empunya.

"Oh, mungkin itu milik dua nona yang baru pergi sebelum Anda berdua datang."

Merasa enggan untuk menitipkannya pada pelayan ini, Toushirou memberikan kartu nama jika pemiliknya datang untuk mengambilnya.

.

.

.

"Hei! Tenanglah, Rukia!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? _Harta karunku_ tertinggal, Momo."

Ini semua gara-gara _benda berharga Rukia_ yang tertinggal, mereka harus kembali berlomba dengan waktu. Perut keroncongan pun dinomorduakan. Lima belas menit di apartemen Momo hanya dihabiskan mencari kunci apartemen si Hinamori bersaudara yang ternyata memang dibawa oleh 'kucing terbang' alias Momo sendiri yang secara tak sadar menyimpan kunci itu di saku tasnya. Seperti orang kesemutan atau tidak tahan ingin ke toilet, Rukia duduk begitu gelisah di kursi paling depan. Dia dan Momo berada di bus sekarang—bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat dengan asumsi terkuat kalau _benda berharganya_ ada di sana.

Tepat saat bus berhenti di halte, dan dibarengi pintu bus yang terbuka, Rukia dengan tidak kalemnya langsung berlari keluar, Momo pun mengekorinya di belakang.

Untungnya, Rukia masih punya sopan santun meski di saat krisis seperti ini, ia masih sempat berucap maaf saat tak sengaja menabrak pemuda berpostur mungil sepertinya di trotoar jalan. Karena desakan situasi, ia tak memerhatikan jelas paras laki-laki itu, warna rambut walau sebenarnya Rukia tak yakin karena hanya beberapa helai yang tersembul keluar dari tudung jaket yang dikenakannya, putih?

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan wajah memerah panas berpeluh keringat, Rukia masuk ke restoran dengan tidak manisnya. Reflektif langkahnya bergerak cepat ke pojok restoran. Tanpa ragu, ia berjongkok mengamati detail kolong meja itu.

_Di mana? Kenapa tidak ada?_

Seorang pelayan dengan tubuh jangkung mendekati Rukia sembari membungkuk. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

"Maaf. Kami melupakan map penting tadi waktu kami datang ke sini," Momo menggantikan Rukia menjelaskan masalah mereka. Ia tahu saat seperti ini, Rukia susah diajak bekerja sama.

"Tepatnya, Anda lupa di mana?"

Momo menjawab dengan menunjuk kolong meja. "Belum sampai 45 menit kok kami meninggalkan restoran ini, tapi..." suara Momo menghilang. Ia menatap sendu sahabatnya yang masih berjongkok muram, mengamati lorong bawah meja itu.

"Siapa pelayan yang melayani Anda waktu itu? Mungkin saja dia yang menyimpannya."

Momo meletakkan dua jarinya di dahi, memaksa membuka bongkahan memorinya. Padahal, belum sampai sejam, tapi hobi pelupanya tidak memilih waktu.

Mendadak mata Momo membesar diiringi senyum lebar. Ini pertanda bagus.

Dengan menjentikkan jari tengah dan jempolnya hingga berbunyi 'klek', Momo dengan kerennya berseru, "Aku ingat!" Beruntunglah kerja memorinya cukup bagus hari ini. "Namanya itu… Kurotsuchi."

"Oh, Kurotsuchi-san…." ucap suara lemah pelayan ber-_nametag _Kotetsu ini.

Mendengar nada suaranya, Momo mendapat firasat buruk kalau ini tidak akan mudah.

"Sayang sekali. Kurotsuchi-san baru saja pergi kurang lebih lima menit yang lalu. Dia buru-buru karena mendapat panggilan telepon kalau penyakit ayahnya kambuh."

Firasat buruk Momo terkabul.

"Boleh kami meminta nomor teleponnya?" Rukia menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Kotetsu tampak sangsi. Tapi dengan beberapa kali desakan dan wajah super memelas Rukia _plus_ Momo, keraguannya menguap juga di udara.

Meski tidak berhasil mendapatkan yang mereka cari, setidaknya duo sahabat ini keluar dari restoran tidak dengan tangan hampa. Secarik kertas berisi informasi sudah tersimpan aman di tangan mereka. Sisanya usaha sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah tersam—"

Momo menghentikan perkataan Rukia dengan satu lambaian tangan.

Rukia menunduk, mencengkram rok hitamnya. Pandangannya beralih keluar jendela bus. Malam sudah menyapa.

"Sial!" umpat Momo.

Rukia memandang wajah geram Momo dari jendela. Sejak keluar dari restoran hingga di atas bus sekarang, hampir lima puluh kali Momo menghubungi pelayan Kurotsuchi. Tapi hasilnya _nihil_. Sama sekali tidak aktif. Ketika menghubungi pelayan Kotetsu untuk memastikan nomor ini benar atau tidak, dengan kekeh, Kotetsu berucap kalau itu bukan nomor yang salah.

Rukia menatap lembaran kertas yang diberikan pelayan jangkung itu, sebenarnya bukan hanya nomor handphone yang tertulis di sana tapi sebuah alamat juga. Tepatnya alamat rumah sakit tempat ayah dari pelayan Kurotsuchi dirawat.

"Momo?" panggil Rukia hati-hati.

Tidak melepas kegiatannya dengan si _handphone_, Momo hanya menggubris, "Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Tokyo saja?"

.

.

.

**Hari Kedua (07 Januari)**

Renji mengamati dengan detail seluruh penghuni kelas di pagi ini. Wajah tegang mendominasi mereka. Tinggal menghitung menit, ujian akan segera dimulai. Ketika pandangannya tertumbuk pada Toushirou—yang duduk di sampingnya—ia melihat kalau si pemuda super jenius itu malah sibuk membaca _skripsi_—ralat—ribuan lembaran yang ditemukannya kemarin. Renji berusaha mengintip, sontak ia memegang dahi lalu berseru, "Wow! Kau sudah membaca sebanyak itu, Toushirou?" Makalah setebal skripsi baru ditemukan kemarin tapi hampir setengahnya sudah dibaca Toushirou.

Toushirou hanya mengerling sekilas. Ia merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Renji.

Renji sudah melihat sebagian isi lembaran itu kemarin, dan isinya seperti kisah seseorang, mungkin seperti novel. Ia menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya atas keantusiasan sahabatnya ini. Ia tahu Toushirou bukanlah pecinta novel atau cerpen atau kisah apapun. Kau lihat saja di kamarnya, yang ada hanya deretan buku tebal yang isinya tentang masalah hukum dalam berbagai bahasa, tidak ada komik atau apapun yang bisa menghibur.

"Oi!" panggil Renji, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Toushirou. "Sebentar sore, kita jadi menjenguk Kaien-senpai, kan?"

"Hn."

_Cuma begitu jawabannya_, gerutu Renji dalam hati. Ia menghela napas pendek. "Apa semenarik itu ceritanya?"

"Kalau pendapatku, ini lebih dari kata _menarik_," komentar Toushirou, tidak memandang sahabatnya yang ber-IQ 145.

Renji menaikkan alis kanannya tinggi. "Benarkah?" Ia mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini. "Lalu siapa nama tokohnya?"

Toushirou memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Renji sembari tersenyum tipis. "Rukia. Namanya Rukia."

.

.

.

"Momo! Maaf, ya?" Rukia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya memohon pada Momo yang duduk di samping jendela kereta api Shinkansen.

Anjuran Rukia saat di bus untuk ke Tokyo mendapat tantangan keras dari Momo. Bukan apanya. Mereka masih di tengah-tengah ujian, Karakura ke Tokyo itu bukan dua kota yang berjarak beberapa kilometer atau bisa ditempuh hanya dalam beberapa menit, tapi harus ditempuh hampir 4 jam menggunakan kereta api. Tidak tahan atas rengekan Rukia, dan ia tahu bagaimana berharganya _barang itu_ untuk sahabatnya, Momo akhirnya menyerah. Ia melepaskan ujian selanjutnya di pukul 2 siang nanti, ia rela ikutpengulangan di akhir bulan Januari.

Rukia sebenarnya bernasib sama. Cuma, pikiran tentang barang berharganya berada di urutan pertama. Benda itu seperti memoar seluruh hidupnya. Benda itu sekalipun tidak pernah jauh darinya sejak ia membuatnya di kelas 1 SMA, tepat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Momo. Ia hampir tidak tidur semalam karena memikirkan buku hariannya.

Iya. Yang hilang itu adalah buku harian Rukia. Pemiliki tinggi badan 144 cm punya kebiasaan aneh, menulis kesehariannya di _Ms. word_ lalu dicetak.

Momo beralih dari pemandangan di luar jendela kepada Rukia yang sudah memelas dengan tampang menggemaskan. Dengan senyum manis, Momo berucap, "Permintaan maaf diterima, Nona Rukia."

Kontan Rukia memberikan pelukan sayang. "Aku mencintaimu, Momo."

"Jangan bilang 'cinta', Bodoh!" Momo menjitak kepala Rukia. "Harus berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu. Nanti orang salah paham. Padahal, aku masih normal."

Rukia hanya bisa cengengesan. "Maaf. Maksudku, aku menyayangimu."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu itu kok, jadi tidak perlu diucapkan lagi." Momo menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya sambil bersedekap. "Tapi yang menjadi masalah sekarang, aku baru tiga kali ke Tokyo dengan hari ini, Rukia. Terakhir kalinya waktu kelas 1 SMA bersama si Nenek Sihir. Aku takut kita tersesat setiba di sana," papar Momo pesimis.

"Tenang saja! Kita tinggal bertanya. Pasti ketemu alamatnya," timpal Rukia optimis.

Momo melengos. Ia tahu, ini pertama kalinya Rukia ke Tokyo, jadi Rukia tidak paham bagaimana susahnya menemukan alamat di kota metropolitan itu. Apalagi kalau bertemu orang yang tidak benar. Meskipun rumah sakit yang mereka tuju itu terkenal (Rumah Sakit Universitas Tokyo), tapi tetap saja rasa was-was menyelimutinya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata buku harian itu tidak ada di tangan pelayan Kurotsuchi? Begitu banyak pikiran _negatif _menyerang Momo. Tetapi rasa tidak tega terhadap Rukia yang hampir gelisah setiap detik jika tahu kalau buku diarinya tidak ada di tangannya memaksanya untuk tak terlalu menunjukkannya.

Empat jam berlalu. Mereka akhirnya tiba di Stasiun Tokyo. Suasana stasiun yang sangat ramai menyapa mereka. Jam berukuran besar di tempat itu menunjukan pukul 03.53 P.M.

Rukia memandang dengan bingung ke sekeliling. "Jadi, kita ke mana dulu?"

"Mana aku tahu?"

"Momo, jangan bercanda."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Rukia. Aku bukan penduduk Tokyo."

Rukia dan Momo seperti manusia hutan yang tersesat di kota. Bagaimanapun, mereka sangat jarang ke kota besar. Mereka kelinglungan.

Tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Momo mulai bergerak. Ia mendekati seorang wanita berbadan tambun yang tak jauh berdiri di depan mereka menanyakan tentang alamat yang mereka tuju. Wanita itu memberitahu kalau tempat itu cukup jauh dari sini. Ia menyarankan kalau Momo dan Rukia sebaiknya menggunakan alat transportasi taksi dibanding bus. Karena harus kerepotan naik turun berkali-kali di halte jika menggunakan kendaraan beroda banyak itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Rukia.

Momo terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Sebenarnya ia tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk naik taksi. Taulah Tokyo, kota dengan segala hal super mahal. Ia tidak berencana pulang ke Karakura dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi melihat wajah malang sahabatnya, ia tak sanggup. "Kita coba saja dulu."

Di luar gedung Stasiun Kereta Api Tokyo, Rukia menatap malas Momo yang mengamati dengan saksama wajah-wajah sopir taksi. Ada hampir belasan taksi berderet rapi. Sementara itu, sopirnya melempar 'rayuan' pada calon penumpang yang baru keluar dari stasiun. Momo berpikir keras yang mana yang akan ia pilih, seolah memilih calon suami.

Rukia beranjak, dan berjalan ke seberang jalan menghampiri taksi yang terdiskriminasi. Ia mengetuk kaca pintunya. Sang sopir menurunkan setengah kaca. Sekarang Rukia paham mengapa si sopir tidak bergabung bersama teman sejawatnya.

Senyum mirip rubah langsung menyapa saat kau mulai melihatnya. Rukia ragu untuk bertanya tapi ia sudah kepalang tanggung karena telah mengusik si sopir. "Umm… dari sini ke Rumah Sakit Toudai, berapa ya?"

Si sopir rubah memberikan senyum semakin lebar membuat Rukia sedikit bergidik. "600 yen."

"Eh… benar—"

Ucapan Rukia terpotong oleh tarikan keras Momo. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Rukia?"

"Momo, kita naik taksi ini saja. Cuma 600 yen." Seingat Rukia tadi, ini adalah harga termurah setelah penawaran beberapa sopir yang sebagian besar biayanya 750 yen.

"Apa kau tidak memerhatikannya Rukia. Dia mengerikan." Momo melirik si sopir. "Aku yakin dia laki-laki hidung belang."

"Jangan lihat orang dari tampangnya," Rukia berkomentar. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Momo memegang dahinya lesu, dan mengangguk sekenanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Momo selalu siap siaga jikalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi hampir setengah jalan, semuanya terlihat aman-aman saja hingga taksi berhenti di lampu merah. Seorang perampok dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, berbola mata biru, dan rambut pirangnya menutupi sebelah matanya—menyerang mereka.

Anehnya perampok itu langsung berjalan ke jendela penumpang, bukan ke arah sopir. Secara naluri, Rukia dan Momo terkejut dan ketakutan. Sang perampok meminta barang berharga mereka. Untungnya atas kejelian Rukia atau mungkin kebodohan minta ampun si perampok, ia menodong Rukia dan Momo dengan pisau terbalik—mata pisaunya di atas dan tumpulnya di bawah. Si perampok pun memegang dengan tangan gemetar. _Perampok amatiran_, pikir Rukia. Lalu sepasang kaus tangan wol yang dipakai si perampok berhasil membuat otaknya mengeluarkan ide jenius.

"Hei, Tuan perampok, apa kau tidak sayang ibumu?" tanya Rukia. Momo hanya melongo tak paham. _Rukia pasti cari mati_, ucapnya dalam hati. Mata perampok itu membulat. Rukia tidak menunggu jawabannya, "Kaus tangan yang kaupakai pasti buatan ibumu. Aku juga punya kaus tangan seperti itu. Kau pasti sering memakainya hingga lusuh tidak karuan. Itu sudah membuktikan kau sangat sayang pada ibumu."

Tuan perampok menunduk nelangsa sambil menurunkan pisaunya, "Aku hanya punya seorang kakak, dan… ibuku sudah lama meninggal dunia."

Rukia tersenyum hangat. "Biarpun ibumu sudah tidak ada. Pasti dia tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

Perampok menanggapi perhatian Rukia dengan menangis bagai anak kecil menggunakan tangannya menutupi wajahnya. "Hiks… hiks… ini pertama kalinya ada yang peduli padaku."

Momo menggunakan kesempatan ini. Ia memberi isyarat pada si sopir untuk segera pergi, sebelum mereka muncul di koran besok sebagai korban perampokan. Ketika taksi sudah melaju, Rukia masih sempat berteriak kepada si perampok untuk sering-sering mengunjungi makam ibunya.

Pukul 05:47 PM, mereka tiba tepat di depan gedung Rumah Sakit Toudai.

"Apa Anda yakin?" tanya Rukia membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan taksi.

"Anda telah menolong saya dari perampok tadi, jadi bayarnya setengah saja."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Saya yang seharusnya berterima kasih," ucap si sopir. Ia memberikan senyum lembut bukan seringai rubah seperti biasanya. Lalu taksi melesat pergi.

Rukia terpaku, baru kepikiran, mengapa si sopir tidak punya tanda pengenal? Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa kaus tangan si sopir rubah mirip dengan milik sang perampok?

"Jangan berdiri saja, Rukia! Ayo cepat!" tarik Momo cepat.

Mereka bergegas masuk ke rumah sakit. Bertanya di lobi tentang seseorang bermarga Kurotsuchi. Ternyata tidak sulit menemukannya. Mereka menunggu di depan lift bersama segerombolan orang. Tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka, serempak mereka berebutan masuk, berdesak-desakan. Ada sebagian segerombolan orang tadi yang harus mendengus kecewa, menunggu lift berikutnya. Contohnya saja, sepasang pemuda. Terdesak di posisi paling belakang, Momo hanya mampu melihat kalau salah satu pemuda itu berambut merah lalu rambutnya diikat dengan gaya nanas.

Setiba di lantai empat, duo sahabat tidak susah mencari kamar yang dituju. Mereka mengetuk pintu kamar itu, pintu berderit terbuka, dan berdirilah di hadapan mereka seorang perempuan yang sejak kemarin ingin ditemui. Gembira yang berlebihan membuat Rukia spontan memeluk perempuan itu.

"Kurotsuchi-san, akhirnya kita bertemu," ucap Rukia dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"A… A…" Kurotsuchi kesusahan berucap karena tercekik.

"Rukia, lepaskan dia! Kau ingin membunuhnya," perintah Momo.

"Maaf."

Kurotsuchi menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kalian ini siapa?"

"Anda tidak ingat. Itu loh, kami yang kemarin pengunjung di restoranmu yang tak berhasil memesan makanan," jelas Momo.

"Oh, iya. Ada apa ya?"

"Kok, ada apa?" heran Rukia. "Di mana map-ku yang di kolong meja itu?"

"Hah?"

Nama pelayan itu Nemu Kurotsuchi yang baru beberapa menit lalu diketahui nama lengkapnya oleh Rukia dan Momo. Ia berjalan membawa dua minuman _cola_ ke sofa yang diambilnya dari lemari di samping ranjang ayahnya yang tertidur lelap. Lalu menghidangkannya di hadapan dua tamu yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Jadi…" kata Rukia saat Nemu duduk di hadapannya, "orang ini yang memegang map milikku?"

Nemu mengangguk. "Iya."

"Nama yang keren, pasti orangnya juga keren," Momo berkomentar ketika ia juga memperhatikan kartu nama di tangan Rukia.

Rukia memejamkan mata sejenak. "Kalau begitu kita ke Toudai."

Spontan Momo menyemburkan minuman _cola_ yang sudah diteguknya. "Kau gila, Rukia! Ini sudah malam."

Rukia menoleh pada Momo. "Maksudku, bukan sekarang, tapi… besok."

"Jadi kita mau menginap di mana?" tanyanya seraya mengambil selembar _tissue_ yang disodorkan Nemu. "Aku sudah tidak punya uang."

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung juga.

"Kalian menginap di sini saja," tawar Nemu.

"Benarkah, Nemu-san?" kata Rukia.

"Iya. Aku juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas semuanya."

Rukia langsung menatap Momo meminta persetujuannya. Momo hanya menggangguk malas.

Rukia bangkit dari sofa. "Kalau begini, sudah diputuskan," ucapnya semangat. "Besok kita ke Universitas Tokyo mencari mahasiswa bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Awal rencana, fic ini saya mau buat OneShot saja. Ternyata kepanjangan lebih dari 30 halaman word, jadi dipisah deh. Ini cuma TwoShot kok, jadi ditunggu aja chapter terakhirnya. Nggak akan lama kok, hehe. Maaf bagi readers yang nunggu 2 fic saya*kayak ada yg nunggu aja*, dalam waktu dekat saya akan segera meng-updatenya. Salahkan teman saya yang teror-teror saya*dilempar ke laut* maksa buatin fic ini, hehe. Memang dari awal udah rencana buat HitsuRuki kok, tapi setelah 2 multichapter IchiRuki saya selesai.

Untuk My Best Friend, bagaimana? Kau sendiri yang bilang cerita terserah saya 'kan, haha. Padahal, udah diberi hadiah, tapi minta hadiah lagi.

Untuk Readers sekalian, saya sangat mengharapkan REVIEW-nya. Di koreksi cara penulisan, EYD, tata bahasa, atau apalah, saya akan dengan sangat senang hati menerimanya. hoho

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter terakhir.

**Ray Kousen7**

**29 April 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAT.** :

Untuk tanggal di chapter 1 kemarin, **hari pertama** seharusnya **07 Januari** dan **hari kedua** yang benar **08 Januari**.

Peristiwa 3 tahun yang lalu, Toushirou lebih pendek dibanding Rukia, dan bayangkan mereka dengan gaya rambut yang dulu. Untuk peristiwa 3 tahun kemudian, Toushirou sedikit lebih tinggi dan bayangkan mereka dengan gaya rambut barunya.

**Special Thanks : Ai-chan Kobayashi 'HIATUS II***andaikan saya bisa meluk Ai-chan, saya peluk langsung**dilempar batu bata sekarung*

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Toushirou x Rukia, slight Renji x Momo**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Warning : 20 halaman di word, beberapa chara OOC, cerita dan deskripsi tidak jelas, membosankan, typo, aneh, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**Terbaliknya Hukum Cinta**

**Bagian II**

.

.

.

"Apa Senpai yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Renji memastikan.

"Jangan khawatir!" kata Kaien. "Aku tidak suka melayani tamu sambil tiduran," lanjutnya seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya di ranjang.

"Tapi Senpai baru kemarin kan operasi usus buntunya?" Toushirou menambahkan.

"Kalian pikir aku ini lemah, hah?" ucap Kaien tersinggung. Ia ini ketua klub Karate Fakultas Hukum Toudai, kekuatan fisiknya tak perlu dipertanyakan. Ia tidak suka dicemaskan oleh dua orang anak ingusan seperti juniornya ini walau mereka bermaksud baik. Awan hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya cukup memberi peringatan kalau sebaiknya _duo_ sahabat yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya ini berpikir seribu kali untuk berkomentar lanjut sebelum mereka ikut menjadi pasien rumah sakit.

"I-iya… terserah Senpai saja kalau begitu," kata Renji gagap. Siluet hitam menyeramkan Kaien cukup berpengaruh untuk si Babun, tapi sahabat berambut bagai salju di sebelahnya cukup tenang menanggapinya.

Telah mampu memberi pengertian, mahasiswa bermarga Shiba ini melanjutkan, "Tapi, bagaimanapun juga terima kasih, ya," katanya sembari menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Malam-malam begini, ditambah ujian masih berlangsung besok, kalian masih sempat menjenguk orang sakit. Bawa buah-buahan lagi." Ia menepuk-nepuk kantung buah di pangkuannya.

Renji cengar-cengir memegang tengkuknya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak berkontribusi.

"Walaupun aku tahu, yang membelinya pasti si Hitsugaya," tambah Kaien.

Kontan Renji menunduk lemas, kelihatannya julukan si Super Hemat alias si Pelit yang sering dilontarkan padanya sudah menyebar luas di seluruh pelosok Fakultas Hukum. Sementara Toushirou hanya diam, ia berjalan menghampiri sofa, berniat meneruskan hobi barunya.

Senior semester tujuh Toudai ini terkekeh sambil meletakkan kantung buah itu di meja kecil samping ranjangnya. Pandangannya kemudian tertumbuk pada Toushirou yang siap berkutat dengan ribuan lembaran di tangannya. "Wah!" decak Kaien. "Kau rajin sekali, Hitsugaya," pujinya lalu menoleh pada Renji. "Oi, Abarai! Tiru si Hitsugaya! Dia mendapat nilai A hampir setiap semester bukan hanya karena otaknya yang super encer, tapi dia juga mencanangkan belajar kapan pun dan di mana pun."

Renji memasang senyum kecut. "Jangan salah paham, Senpai! Itu bukan catatan kuliah, tapi novel."

"Novel?"

"Iya," cetus Renji. "Dia sedang tergila-gila membacanya."

"Diamlah, Abarai!"perintah Toushirou.

"Memang benar, kan?" ujar Renji teguh. Ia berjalan mendekati sahabatnya. "Di kantin, di taman, di bus, di mana pun itu kau pasti terus membacanya. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan tergila-gila."

Toushirou mendesah pelan. "Aku seperti pembaca lainnya, membaca suatu buku atau apapun itu kalau isinya memang menarik. Apalagi…" Ia tertegun sejenak. Beribu kata dari halaman yang sudah dibacanya langsung berputar deras di kepalanya, membawanya menerawang jauh. Entah sihir apa yang dimiliki si empunya kisah di bacaan ini, ia mulai mengoreksi semua yang ada pada dirinya. Dengan koakan lirih si sahabat berambut nanas yang sudah duduk di hadapannya, ia tertarik kembali dari lamunannya, "…saat membacanya aku merasa menyaksikan langsung perjalanan kehidupan tokoh utama. _Dia_ terasa nyata. Aku merasa seperti mendalami langsung kehidupannya."

"Lihat 'kan, Senpai?" Renji kembali menegaskan. "Sahabatku ini sudah mulai tidak waras."

Senyum paham menguar dari wajah Kaien. "Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta pada tokohnya itu ya, Hitsugaya?"

"Jangan konyol, Senpai!" celetuk Renji. "Jatuh cinta dengan tokoh fiksi?" lanjutnya _skeptis._

"Sering terjadi seperti itu kok, kalau kita benar-benar mengagumi tokoh di sebuah cerita."

"Kasihan sekali sahabatku ini kalau begitu. Cinta pertama malah kepada orang tidak nyata." Si Babun ini tidak sadar kalau pernyataannya itu terdengar sedikit _sarkastis_.

Toushirou agak tidak terima. Dahinya berkerut dalam. "Abarai... kau…"

Kaien yang menyadari aura perbincangan mulai berubah, tiba-tiba berseru, "Oh, iya." Ia merasa harus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelum suasana memanas oleh perselisihan yang sia-sia. "Apa kalian juga datang ke sini untuk menjenguk Kurotsuchi-sensei?"

"Kurotsuchi?" sahut Toushirou dan Renji bersamaan.

Diam-diam pemuda berambut hitam jabrik ini sedikit lega, berhasil meniadakan pertikaian kecil.

"Maksud Senpai, dosen tamu itu, ya?" Toushirou mengingatnya.

Renji masih berpikir keras, memaksa memorinya bekerja. "Oh, iya! Dosen berwajah mengerikan itu, kan?"

Kaien mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan beliau?" tanya Toushirou seraya memasukkan bacaan favoritnya ke dalam tas. Ia memutuskan lebih baik dilanjutkan di rumah saja dibanding harus mendengar mulut cerewet si Babun.

"Dia dirawat di sini sekarang," ujar Kaien. "Aku dengar penyakit kanker ususnya kambuh. Kebetulan kamarnya ada di sebelah kiri kamarku ini kok, jika kalian ingin menjenguknya."

Toushirou dan Renji bertukar pandang, memikirkan usul itu. Mengunjungi dosen _killer_ yang hampir menghukum seluruh mahasiswa semester satu kala itu jika terlambat sedetik saja dari mata kuliahnya, tak terkecuali mereka, mungkin usul itu—cukup bagus?

Perbincangan selanjutnya—sang senior dan junior di Toudai ini—tidak jauh-jauh dari topik perkuliahan atau hukum. Saling mengeluarkan opini dan komentar, berdebat membandingkan tentang kinerja aparat hukum Negeri Sakura dengan beberapa negara di Asia Timur, Eropa atau Amerika. Diskusi panjang baru berakhir di saat jam yang terpajang di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 08:10 PM. Ternyata diskusi mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir 45 menit.

"Cepat sembuh, Senpai!" ucap Toushirou di ambang pintu.

Renji yang mengekor di belakangnya ikut berkata, "Jangan lupa buahnya dimakan ya, Senpai!"

Kaien menanggapi dengan senyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian mereka berdua secara sempurna keluar dari kamar si senior.

Sepasang sahabat terdiam sebentar, mempertimbangkan, apa harus mengganggu dosen galak Kurotsuchi di jam begini? Tapi mereka adalah penyandang predikat mahasiswa baik penyayang dosen, jadi keraguan dibuang saja dulu. Tangan Renji yang sudah melayang di udara siap mengetuk papan kayu di depannya, tiba-tiba knop pintu berputar otomatis, maksudnya diputar dari dalam. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang perawat wanita. Samar-samar telinga Renji dan Toushirou pun menangkap suara berisik dari dalam kamar Kurotsuchi-sensei.

Penasaran, Renji menanyakan ke si perawat tentang suara ramai di kamar pasien yang terkenal sangat suka kesunyian. Ternyata, putri dosen mereka kedatangan dua tamu perempuan.

Menerima informasi itu, Renji mengusulkan, "Kurasa kita datang besok saja, Toushirou. Aku tidak enak mengganggu mereka." Setidaknya masih ada waktu menyiapkan mental bertemu lagi dengan dosen ber_make-up_ menyeramkan.

"Terserah!" Toushirou mulai melangkah menjauh. "Aku sendiri pun ingin cepat pulang."

"Cepat pulang untuk membaca buku favoritmu, kan?" timpal Renji.

"Berisik!"

Renji melangkah cepat mengejar Toushirou di depan. Mereka berdua lekas pergi dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

**Hari Ketiga (09 Januari)**

"Rukia, aku rasa lebih baik kita ke Toudai besok saja."

Permohonan ini hampir ratusan kali dilontarkan Momo, sejak keputusan pergi ke Toudai untuk menemui langsung si pelaku (alias Toushirou Hitsugaya) dicetuskan Rukia tadi malam. Kalimat yang sama dari semalam hingga pagi ini. Hanya perbedaannya, kemarin Momo bilang _lusa_, saat ini ia mengatakan _besok_. Maksudnya, ia belum siap sekarang berkunjung ke universitas paling _prestisius_ di negara mereka itu.

Lihat saja! Mustahil ia pergi ke sana dengan pakaian kusut, belum diganti sejak semalam. Dari awal, tak ada rencana sama sekali menginap. Kalau saja, ia punya indera keenam atau firasat kuat kalau ia akan bertamu di perguruan tinggi elit itu, ia pasti berpikir ribuan kali menemani Rukia ke kota ini, atau jika terpaksa menemani sahabatnya, ia akan membawa ribuan pakaian _plus make-up_ agar tidak memberi kesan aneh bertemu mahasiswa di sana.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan Momo, kita sudah di sini sekarang. Untuk apa kita pulang ke Karakura lalu kembali lagi ke sini, itu menghabiskan uang saja," jelas Rukia sembari menyeruput tehnya yang dihidangkan Nemu.

Momo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Rukia," ucap Momo lemas, ia sudah cukup lelah memelas pada nona berambut kelam ini, "tidak mungkin 'kan kita ke Toudai dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

Dengan tampang santai, Rukia menanggapi, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Oh! Sahabatnya ini sungguh tidak mengerti kegalauan hatinya. Hanya helaan napas berat yang keluar dari mulut Momo. Ia menatap jam yang terpajang di dinding, pukul 07.00 AM. Masih ada waktu tiga jam, mengumbar rayuan pada Rukia untuk memikirkan ulang usulnya. Ia tidak ingin berpenampilan memalukan di hadapan mahasiswa super pintar di Toudai.

Berdasar informasi dari Nemu kalau Toudai pun masih melaksanakan ujian akhir, mereka berencana berangkat—dengan _spekulasi _kalau mahasiswa di sana telah menyelesaikan ujiannya—pukul 10.00 AM.

.

.

.

"Huhuhu… " Renji bergumam senang saat pelayan kantin menyajikan sarapan paginya di meja. "Terima kasih, Urahara-san!"

"Asal ingat utangmu saja, Abarai-san!" singgung Urahara, takut-takut si Tuan Pelit melupakan utangnya yang menumpuk.

Dengan menaikkan jempol di udara, Renji berseru, "Sip!"

Urahara beranjak pergi sambil bergumam kalau hampir beribu kali Renji berjanji seperti itu. Herannya, ia sendiri selalu percaya si Tuan Babun. Mungkin karena rumor yang mengatakan kalau pelanggan tetap di kantinnya itu adalah tipe pemuda yang tak suka ingkar janji walau mungkin harus menunggu bertahun-tahun pria berambut nanas itu menepatinya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Renji menyantap rakus makanannya. Perut sudah menggerung berisik sedari tadi karena belum sempat diisi. Mata sipitnya menangkap kalau si sahabat berambut putih jabrik yang duduk di depannya—sepertinya untuk sekian kalinya—akan menelantarkan makanannya.

Toushirou meliriknya sekilas. Tetap membisu, ia mendorong makanannya ke tengah. Seperti mampu berbicara lewat pikiran, Renji mengetahui maksud tindakan tersebut. Dengan senang hati, Renji akan menerimanya.

Tiga hari ini, sejak menemukan map itu, Renji selalu dapat makanan _dobel_. Ada untungnya juga si map merebut perhatian sahabat jeniusnya.

"Selesai!" kata Toushirou sembari menutup sempurna map.

Renji menautkan dua alisnya dalam. _Jangan-jangan semua lembarannya sudah…_

"Abarai," sahut Toushirou.

Mendengar nada suara si sahabat tak seperti biasanya, Renji agak ragu membalas sahutannya. "A-apa?" Ia sedikit takut jikalau makanan yang sudah dilahapnya ternyata dipinta kembali si pemilik.

"Menurutmu Tuhan itu ada?"

"Hah?" Sungguh suatu yang sangat jarang Toushirou bertanya hal aneh seperti ini. Renji ingin menjawabnya dengan setengah bercanda, tapi tatapan Toushirou yang menyiratkan kalau ini bukan pertanyaan main-main membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

"Entahlah. Semua orang punya kepercayaanya sendiri. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti karena aku bukan ahli dalam masalah metafisika seperti ini." Renji menyandarkan kepalanya di dua tangan yang saling ditautkan. "Tapi sejak aku kecil nenekku selalu bilang, jika menginginkan sesuatu memohonlah pada Tuhan. Aku selalu percaya pada kata-katanya itu… hingga sekarang meskipun aku tidak pernah memikirkan serius Tuhan itu ada atau tidak ada."

Toushirou menerawang jauh ke depan. "Aku percaya Tuhan itu ada. Hanya saja…" ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan, "…semua keinginanku dari dulu hingga saat ini belum dikabulkan-Nya. Tapi, kali ini aku punya _satu permohonan_, dan aku rela Dia tidak memenuhi permohonanku sebelumnya demi mengabulkan permintaanku ini."

Penasaran, Renji mencoba bertanya, "Apa itu?"

Toushirou menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit dimengerti. "Aku berharap _Rukia_ benar-benar nyata."

Renji tertawa gugup. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sudah menganggapku gila. Tapi seperti yang Kaien-senpai katakan di rumah sakit, mungkin…" Toushirou menatap map yang sudah tertutup rapat di meja"…aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada tokoh itu."

Renji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal (walaupun tidak setiap harinya dia keramas). "Aku jadi penasaran ingin membaca isi makalah itu juga—yang telah membuatmu menjadi 'orang gila' seperti ini."

"Tidak akan kuberikan. Kau bisa jatuh cinta pada_nya_."

Renji melengos. "Terserah kau saja," katanya. "Jadi, misalkan tokoh bernama _Rukia_ itu ada. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menjadikan dia pacar?"

Toushirou menyeringai tipis. "Lebih dari itu."

Mata Renji membesar. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar serius.

Gebrakan meja oleh Shuuhei kalau ujian pertama hari ini akan segera dimulai menghentikan percakapan mereka berdua. Sudah pukul 08.00 AM, pertanda mereka harus kembali berperang dengan kertas ujian. Terburu-buru segerombolan siswa di kantin beranjak tak terkecuali Toushirou dan Renji. Ketika Toushirou memasukkan map itu kembali ke dalam tas, mendadak selembar kertas—yang kelihatannya terselip di belakang ribuan lembaran tersebut—melayang pelan ke bawah meja. Ia membukanya, beberapa baris kata dibacanya, spontan matanya membulat.

"Oi, Toushirou! Kau ingin terlambat, hah?" teriak Renji yang sudah berada di luar kantin.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!"

Entah apa isi dari kertas yang terjatuh tadi, tapi membuat pemuda bermarga Hitsugaya ini memasang wajah semangat.

_Mungkin saja…_

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju tempat tujuan, Rukia bersenandung kecil dengan riangnya. Ia duduk di jok depan mobil, di samping si sopir Nemu. Sementara itu, Momo di jok belakang menatap pemandangan pagi di luar jendela tanpa gairah. Seperti ia akan mati saja besok. Bujuk rayunya pada Rukia sama sekali tidak mempan.

Rumah sakit dan Toudai hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer sehingga dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit mereka tiba. Tapi syaratnya, kecepatan kendaraan harus di atas 100 km/jam dan tanpa melibatkan gangguan lalu-lintas.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nemu-san," ucap Rukia sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Dari dalam mobil, Nemu balas berkata, "Jangan sungkan-sungkan begitu, Rukia-san. Aku hanya membantu sebisaku." Ia memutar kunci mobil, terdengar gerungan halus dari mobil berdesain ramping itu. "Semoga kalian berhasil, ya," ujarnya menyemangati. "Ingat! Rambutnya itu berwarna putih dan orangnya pendek, tapi dia sangat tampan." Itulah ucapan terakhirnya sebelum mobil dengan cepat melesat menjauh hingga tak tampak di pelupuk mata.

"Putih," gumam Rukia.

"Kauyakin kita harus masuk?" Kembali Momo memastikan.

Rukia mulai bertampang malas. Harus berapa kali sahabatnya ini menanyakan hal yang sama agar ia puas. Lalu, ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap gedung kampus yang menjulang tinggi. Ia memandangnya penuh takjub. Gedung megah Universitas Tokyo berdiri gagah dan sombong di hadapan mereka. Ia mulai sedikit mengerti atas ketidakpercayaan diri Momo datang ke tempat ini. Gedungnya saja sudah berhasil membuat semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu tadi perlahan memudar.

Momo menoleh pada Rukia. Ia mengernyit heran melihat Rukia terpaku. Ia pun mendengar sahabat berwarna mata_ iris_ ini berdengap. Ternyata rasa ragu di batinnya menyerang sahabatnya pula. Dengan erat, ia kemudian memegang tangan gadis bermarga Kuchiki ini. "Di mana semangatmu tadi, hah?" ejeknya. "Kita tidak akan masuk ke sana untuk berperang, tapi hanya mengambil barang milikmu dari laki-laki itu, lalu pulang. Beres!" Ia berusaha menyemangati Rukia meski ia sendiri sangsi luar biasa.

Rukia rasanya ingin menangis terharu lalu memeluk Momo, tapi ia rasa saat seperti ini kurang tepat, jadi ia menahannya saja dulu.

Memasuki gedung pusat kampus, mereka keluyuran dari kiri dan kanan gedung. Berkeliaran dari satu gedung ke gedung lain, berharap papan yang bertuliskan di depan bangunan itu adalah FAKULTAS HUKUM. Di kartu nama si pelaku, hanya tertulis nama lengkap, fakultas, dan universitas.

Di tengah-tengah pencarian mereka, Rukia terus menggerutu bahwa si mahasiswa itu seharusnya menyimpan peta agar mudah menemukannya. Ini sama saja mencari jarum di pasir.

Gedung kampus ini lebih luas dibanding kelihatannya. Untuk menghindari banyaknya peluh bertabur di tubuh, sepasang sahabat ini duduk beristirahat tepat di depan gedung salah satu fakultas. Tanpa Rukia dan Momo sadari, seorang satpam sudah mengamati mereka karena mondar-mandir hampir tiga kali di tempat yang sama. Asumsi terkuat kalau nona dengan gaya berpakaian agak berbeda dengan perempuan kampus di sini—itu tersesat, ia menghampiri. Dan saat si satpam bernama Aramaki itu menanyakan, dugaannya tidak meleset. Ia menawarkan bantuan, mengantar mereka ke fakultas yang mereka tuju.

"Oh, kalian mencari Hitsugaya-san, ya," kata Aramaki setelah menanyakan tujuan mereka datang.

Rukia dan Momo saling pandang keheranan.

"Aramaki-san mengenalnya?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya, begitulah," jawab Aramaki yang berjalan di depan mereka.

Rukia berspekulasi bahwa orang yang dicarinya ini bukan orang biasa. Seorang satpam dari fakultas lain saja mengetahui keberadaannya.

Beberapa puluh meter berjalan mengitari beberapa gedung, akhirnya mereka tiba di gedung yang di papannya bertuliskan FAKULTAS HUKUM. Aramaki menyuruh mereka masuk dan bertanya saja tentang ruang ujian mahasiswa semester lima. Rukia baru tahu, mahasiswa yang jadi tujuan mereka adalah mahasiswa semester sama sepertinya.

Memasuki gedung, mereka sangat canggung, apalagi sebagian besar mahasiswa di sana memperhatikan mereka dengan heran dan aneh seakan Rukia dan Momo adalah makhluk alien.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Rukia? Kita salah tempat," bisik Momo.

"Sudahlah! Abaikan saja! Anggap mereka batu!" balas Rukia ikut berbisik.

Ketika mereka berbelok di koridor, tak sengaja Rukia menabrak pria bertubuh besar dan tegap. Alhasil, kartu nama yang digenggamnya terlepas. "Maaf," katanya seraya berusaha mengambil kartu nama yang terjatuh, tapi diserobot oleh si pria besar.

Beberapa detik saat mata si pria yang hampir ditutupi oleh rambut coklat gelapnya berkutat dengan si kartu nama, ia berujar, "Kau mencari Hitsugaya?"

"Eh? Iya," jawab Rukia.

"Wah!" decak seorang perempuan bergaya _tomboy_ yang mendadak muncul dari belakang si pria. "Toushirou ternyata punya teman wanita juga."

Rukia ingin berkata kalau mereka bukan temannya, tapi ia merasa itu bukan hal penting sekarang. "Bisa beritahu saya di mana Toushirou Hitsugaya berada?"

Si perempuan _tomboy_ menatap Rukia lurus-lurus lalu tersenyum. "Terus saja," katanya, sembari jari telunjuknya diarahkan di koridor panjang, "lalu cari ruangan yang depan pintunya ada tulisan D-5. Kalau tidak salah, ruangan itu di samping tangga. Nah, ruangan itu tempat Toushirou ujian. Tapi kau harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi sampai mereka selesai, ya."

"Terima kasih banyak, _etto_…"

"Namaku Tatsuki, Tatsuki Arisawa. Lalu si badan besar ini Yasutora Sado."

"Terima kasih, Tatsuki-san, Sado-san."

Sado mengembalikan kartu nama itu. Lalu mereka berpisah.

Tidak terlalu sulit menemukan ruangan itu. Seperti perintah Tatsuki, hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit, bel batas waktu ujian berakhir—berbunyi. Satu-persatu penghuni kelas keluar.

Saat kesabaran sudah menipis, Rukia tak mau bertahan lama seperti orang bodoh. Ia menghampiri seorang mahasiswa—yang tampangnya agak meragukan kalau dia itu mahasiswa Hukum—yang baru keluar dari kelas D-5. Momo memberi isyarat kalau lebih baik bertanya pada yang lain saja. Rukia tahu mengapa Momo bersikap seperti itu, karena sahabat bercepolnya ini _ill feel_ pada warna merah dan buah nanas. Tapi prinsip Rukia, jangan menilai orang dari tampangnya, ia tak mengacuhkan Momo.

"Permisi," Rukia berucap dengan sopannya. Si pria yang meregangkan ototnya berbalik menanggapi panggilannya. "Maaf, apa Anda mahasiswa Fakultas Hukum?" Ini sebenarnya hanyalah basa-basi tapi sekaligus pertanyaan konyol. Jawabannya sudah jelas, kan?

Rukia rasanya ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia sadar pertanyaannya itu terdengar menyinggung. Lihat! Si pria yang ditanya sudah bertampang masam.

Dari atas ke bawah, mata sipit si pria mengamati Rukia membuat si gadis sedikit risi. "Kau bukan mahasiswa sini, ya?" tanyanya. Sepertinya, si pria yang agak mirip Babun ini memiliki analisa bagus, langsung lihat dari gaya berpakaian Rukia yang cukup kuno, kesimpulan itu langsung melintas di kepalanya.

"I-Iya. Aku dari Karakura, namaku—"

"Kami datang ke sini mencari seseorang," Momo langsung menceletuk karena gatal melihat kelambanan Rukia. Ia sudah melupakan penyakit ketidaksukaan pada merah dan nanas.

Si pria yang agak benci dengan perempuan yang tidak ramah tanpa ragu menampilkan wajah ketidaksukaannya. "Kalau mau minta tolong sedikit sopan. Kau itu perempuan."

Momo mengangkat salah satu alisnya tinggi. "Hei, apa maksudmu? Mentang-mentang kau mahasiswa Toudai, jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah gender."

"Apa?"

Keadaan menjadi memburuk. Rukia merutuki diri sendiri, tidak membangun tembok di sekeliling Momo agar tidak membuat masalah semakin runyam. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat seorang pemuda lain muncul dengan warna rambut… Rukia mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Nemu sebelum berpisah.

"_Ingat! Rambutnya itu berwarna putih dan orangnya pendek, tapi dia sangat tampan."_

Oke! Deskripsi terakhir, ia abaikan karena itu bersifat _subjektif_, yang lebih penting deskripsi pertama dan kedua yang lebih _objektif_—berambut putih dan orangnya pendek. Ciri-ciri yang pas dengan si pemuda di depannya.

Senyum lebar terukir di bibir Rukia membuat pemuda itu sedikit heran. Jarinya telunjuknya bergerak ke atas, "Rambut putih…" dua kata perlahan terucap, "… pendek."

Kata sifat terakhir spontan membuat urat nadi si pemuda berkedut kencang. Sungguh kata yang sangat tabu. "Kaubilang apa?"

Untung Rukia cepat tanggap, ia merasakan perubahan raut muka yang drastis dengan lawan bicaranya. "Anu… maksudku… apa kau yang bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya?"

"Hah?"

"Wah, Toushirou! Kau terkenal sekali sampai ke Karakura." Teman bertengkar Momo beberapa menit tadi ikut turut serta. Pertengkaran tikus dan anjing—ralat—tikus dan kucing baru saja berakhir.

"Diamlah Abarai!" Pandangan Toushirou kembali pada Rukia. "Iya. Bagaimana kautahu namaku?"

"Hei," kata Momo, ikut angkat bicara, "kembalikan buku harian temanku?" Ucapannya memang terdengar kasar, tapi dalam hati Momo berteriak histeris melihat pemuda Hitsugaya ini. Hanya ada dua kata, _Keren! Tampan!_

"Buku harian?" Seingat Toushirou, ia tidak punya hobi baru mengintip atau membaca buku _privasi_ milik orang lain, apalagi mengambilnya.

"Iya." Kembali Momo yang meladeni. Ia berusaha keras agar wajahnya tidak sewarna tomat.

"Momo…" Rukia berusaha menenangkan.

"Sudah, Rukia! Dia serahkan saja padaku!"

"RUKIA?" Dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut ini menyahut serentak dengan suara meninggi.

"I-Iya, itu namaku. Memangnya ada apa?"

Iris mata _turquoise_ membulat sempurna. Toushirou berucap pelan, "Kau… benar-benar… Rukia?"

Anggukan tegas Rukia sebagai jawaban.

Toushirou berbisik, "Oi, Abarai, cubit aku!"

Mendengar perintah itu, Renji melaksanakannya tanpa beban. Yakin, kulit lengan Toushirou sudah memerah parah. Toushirou sampai ingin mengubah Renji menjadi babun yang sebenarnya tapi kenyataan di hadapannya lebih penting sekarang.

"Ini bukan mimpi," cetus pemuda bermarga Hitsugaya ini.

Rukia sedikit rikuh. "Maaf…?"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Si pemuda menggeledah tasnya, dan… Yah! Sebuah map kucel, bacaan favoritnya tiga hari ini dikeluarkannya. Ia tanpa ragu menyodorkan pada Rukia, "Ini 'kan yang kaucari?"

Dengan gesit, Rukia langsung mengambilnya dan memeluknya erat, ia sangat merindukan buku harian berharganya ini, matanya sampai berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih." Rukia bertekad, ia akan memasang rantai agar si diari tidak lepas lagi.

"Berikan _handphone_-mu!"

"Hah?"

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan mengambilnya."

Meski tidak mengerti maksud si pemuda, Rukia mengikuti perintahnya. Selang beberapa lama, si pemuda mengembalikannya. Lalu meminta Rukia menghubunginya balik.

"Ano…"

Tanpa berkata banyak, si pemuda berambut bak salju pergi. "Sampai jumpa besok, Rukia Kuchiki."

Perilaku aneh pemuda itu membuat Rukia senewen. Ia terpikir tentang si pemuda yang memanggilnya dengan nama depan plus marganya. Kapan ia memberitahunya? Lalu, apa maksudnya sampai besok? Memangnya mereka akan bertemu lagi?

.

.

.

.

**Hari Penentuan (10 Januari)**

"Oi, Toushirou."

"Umm…"

"Jadi," Renji mengerling pada sahabat di sampingnya, "sekarang kaupercaya pada Tuhan?" Toushirou membuka matanya yang tadi mengatup sebentar. "Karena Dia sudah mengabulkan permohonanmu."

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah pemuda bertinggi badan 133 cm ini. "Dari awal aku tidak pernah bilang tidak mempercayai keberadaan-Nya, kan?"

Keinginan yang spontan terutarakan kemarin, tanpa berpikir panjang kalau ia mungkin gila, sudah cukup menjelaskan tentang hal itu. Tidak ada gurauan secuil pun saat kalimat itu mulus keluar dari bibirnya. Ia rela melepas permohonannya setiap tahun yang selalu terlontar dalam batinnya, yaitu mengembalikan kedua orang tuanya seperti dulu sebelum direnggut oleh kesibukan profesi. Di bawah naungan musim dingin beserta di hadapan lilin-lilin yang bertengger nyaman di atas kue ulang tahunnya dan ditemani kesendirian, doa itu selalu dilafalkanbegitu lantang di sanubarinya—akan berputarnya kembali masa-masa bahagia itu.

Kemarin, ia rela menukar permohonan itu demi sebuah nama 'Rukia' yang ia tidak tahu wujudnya, dan hanya dari sebuah deskripsi di bacaan. Tapi, entah kepercayaan yang didapatnya dari mana, saat keinginan itu muncul, secercak keyakinan menyempil kalau 'Rukia' itu benar-benar nyata. Dan… toh, kemarin figur aslinya berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi. Itu sudah cukup. Mungkin Rukia adalah jawaban dari semua doanya selama ini dengan wujud berbeda. Seperti kata neneknya Renji yang pernah ia dengar :

_Tuhan sering mengabulkan keinginan manusia dengan cara berbeda._

Kalau memang ini adalah jawaban doanya, ia akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk meraih kebahagiaan itu, karena Tuhan sudah menunjukkanny sebuah jembatan.

_Tuhan tak akan mengabulkan tanpa kau berusaha keras terlebih dahulu. _

Ia benar-benar akan menerapkannya.

"Oi, mereka datang," kata Renji.

Sontak pandangan Toushirou dari ribuan daun hijau yang memayungi mereka sedari tadi berpaling cepat ke arah jari Renji menunjuk. Iris mata _turquoise_ menangkap dua sosok perempuan dengan tinggi badan hampir sama melangkah menuju tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau siap, Sobat?" ucap pemuda bermarga Abarai ini.

Seumur hidup Renji mengenal Toushirou, ini pemandangan pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah si tuan jenius gugup minta ampun. Bahkan, ketika menghadapi ujian sesulit apapun, raut dingin dan tenang selalu terpancar. Tapi kali ini… oh… bukan Toushirou yang biasa. Hanya satu yang bisa dilakukan Renji, menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, memberikan dukungan dan semangat.

"Ya," jawab Toushirou.

Semalaman ia hampir tak memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun, memikirkan hari ini. Saat membayangkannya, jantungnya pasti memompa lebih cepat. Bahkan di kampus tadi pagi, raganya berada di dalam kelas berhadapan dengan kertas ujian, otaknya berkeliaran entah ke mana, melanglang buana. Ia sama sekali tak acuh, jika nilai ujian tadi menyebabkan huruf B akan terpajang indah di laporan semesternya tahun ini.

Bahkan sebelum ke kampus, ia bagai perempuan berlama-lama di depan cermin, menata rambut _spiky_-nya. Bagi mereka yang mengenal baik mahasiswa bernama lengkap Toushirou Hitsugaya, peristiwa itu pertanda kalau besok dunia akan kiamat. Mereka pun tak akan segan-segan berpendapat kalau hal itu perlu digolongkan menjadi salah satu tujuh keajaiban dunia, kalau bisa catat saja di _Guinness Book of Records_.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Toushirou Hitsugaya mengirimi SMS itu semalam?" tanya Momo.

Rukia mengangguk perlahan.

"Apa dia ingin imbalan?" tanyanya lanjut.

Rukia menggeleng tidak tahu. Ia kembali melihat isi SMS itu. Si pemuda meminta bertemu dengannya di taman kecil di samping TK Karakura. Ia berusaha menolak halus dengan mengatakan kalau ia ada ujian di pukul 2 siang nanti, tapi si pemuda tetap teguh kalau ia hanya ingin bertemu sebentar, tidak akan mengambil waktu banyak. Karena beberapa desakan dan Rukia pun penasaran apa yang diinginkan si pemuda darinya, akhirnya ia menyetujui. Janji pertemuan pukul 01.00 PM. Masih perlu beberapa menit lagi.

Memasuki taman, iris _violet_-nya menangkap dua siluet pria yang ditemui kemarin, sedang bersandar di batang besar pohon.

"Cih! Kenapa si Nanas datang juga?" dengus Momo kesal. Ia tambah geram, melihat si pemuda dengan julukan nanas melambai begitu antusias kepada mereka.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, dua pasang sahabat ini telah berhadap-hadapan.

"Apalagi yang kauinginkan dari temanku?" tanya Momo ketus sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Hei, hei. Jangan galak begitu!" kata si Nanas. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar Nona Manis? Sobatku ini ingin bicara berdua saja dengan sahabatmu."

"Jangan memanggilku, Nona manis! Namaku Momo Hinamori, Nanas!"

"Namaku juga bukan Nanas, tapi Renji Abarai." Renji menarik paksa Momo menjauh walau si gadis memberontak tidak karuan.

"Momo…" lirih Rukia.

"Jangan khawatir!" kata Toushirou. "Abarai tidak akan melakukan apapun pada temanmu."

Iris mata _violet _berpaling ke si pemuda yang berjarak satu setengah meter darinya. "Jadi, kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa bicara di sini?"

Rukia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

_Turquoise_ yang tak mampu beradu pandang dengan _violet _membuat Toushirou mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. Ia meringis, bingung harus mulai dari mana. Suasana kikuk pelan-pelan menguasai setiap inci tubuhnya. Kehampaan suara dua insan ini menyelimuti beberapa saat.

_Baiklah! Ini kesempatanmu satu-satunya, Toushirou Hitsugaya_, kata Toushirou dalam hati, menyemangati diri sendiri.

_Oksigen_ dihisapnya lama, lalu _karbondioksida_ dikeluarkannya pelan. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap langsung iris _violet_ di hadapannya. "Aku…" jeda cukup lama, "…ingin kaujadi pacarku."

Akhirnya terutarakan juga.

Tiga detik berlalu, Rukia diam, belum tanggap. Lima detik, kata-kata itu mulai terserap di otaknya. Delapan detik, ia sulit mencerna. Sepuluh detik, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Satu kata terucap, "Apa?"

Toushirou menggosok-gosok tengkuknya. Ia kadang kurang suka mengulang kalimat yang cukup jarang dilontarkannya. Tapi karena ia cukup paham jikalau ia berada di posisi yang sama, akhirnya ia mengulang, "Aku—ingin—kau—jadi—pacarku." Seperti guru SD kelas 1, ia mengeja dengan sabar.

Rukia menganga. Ia kontan memegang telinganya, memeriksa apa pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Kau tidak salah dengar."

"Bisa ulangi sekali lagi?"

Toushirou mulai kesal. Ternyata sesulit ini, ya? Seharusnya ia mengikuti saran Renji, menonton drama romantis atau _telenovela_ sebelum menjalankan misinya. Ia cukup menyesal tidak basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Ini yang terakhir, Rukia Kuchiki." Toushirou menarik napas panjang, kedua tangannya ia letakkan saling berhadapan di samping mulutnya.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Dalam beberapa detik, teriakan keluar dengan kalimat, "AKU INGIN KAUJADI PACARKU." Dampaknya, burung-burung yang bertengger di atas pohon, menyeruak keluar karena frekuensi suara tak disangka-sangka. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

Rukia masih menganga, tapi kali ini lebih besar. Ketika ia sudah mampu melumatkan informasi itu dengan baik, posisi mulutnya kembali normal. Malahan, kebingungan hebat masih berputar deras di kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menembakku? Kenapa kauingin aku jadi pacarmu? Padahal baru kemarin kita saling kenal. Jangan bilang kausuka padaku pada pandangan pertama?" cerca Rukia habis-habisan.

Toushirou mendesah, ia bersiap menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. "Karena buku diarimu itu. Awalnya, aku tidak tahu itu buku harian, aku pikir itu novel, tapi setelah membacanya—"

"Tunggu!" pekik Rukia. "Kau membaca buku harian milikku?" tanyanya _retoris_. "Dasar tidak sopan."

"Hei, aku tidak tahu itu buku diari." Toushirou mencoba membela diri. "Caramu menulis sangat berbeda. Kau membuat diari seperti novel. Jadi, aku tidak tahu."

"Maaf, itu sudah kebiasaanku," kata Rukia. "Jadi… maksudmu, kau menyukaiku karena kisahku dalam diariku yang kau anggap novel?"

Toushirou mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apanya yang membuatmu menyukaiku?" Rukia rasa, tidak ada kisah menarik di hidupnya yang ia tuangkan di dalam buku hariannya yang mampu membuat seseorang mengagumi apalagi menyukainya.

Toushirou menyandarkan tubuh kembali di pohon. Ia menatap lekat Rukia. "Kisah hidupmu," katanya lembut. "Semuanya—ketabahanmu, kerja kerasmu, sikap pantang menyerah, lalu bagaimana kaumenghadapi kekurangan yang kaumiliki."

"Kekurangan? Jangan-jangan kau…

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau pengidap _disleksia_."

Tangan Rukia gemetar. "Kalau kau sudah tahu itu, kenapa kau ingin aku jadi pacarmu?" tanyanya, nada suaranya naik satu tingkat. "Aku ragu kau tidak tahu apa _disleksia_ itu."

"Tentu aku tahu." Toushirou berjalan beberapa langkah dari posisi semulanya, ia memunggungi Rukia. "Disleksia—kelainan _neurobiologist_ yang ditandai dengan kesulitan dalam mengenali kata dengan tepat. Ada dua macam, pertama _developmental dyslexia_ lalu yang kedua _acquired dyslexia_." Ia memutar badan, menghadapi langsung si gadis. "Yang kaualami adalah _disleksia_ yang pertama _developmental dyslexia_, yang merupakan penyakit bawaan sejak lahir karena faktor genetis atau keturunan. Kelainan ini…" ia tidak menatapnya, "…akan kaubawa seumur hidupmu dan tak mampu disembuhkan."

Rukia menelan ludah susah, serasa ada tonjolan besar di tenggorokannya. "Sudah tahu itu semua, lalu kenapa?"

"Aku belum sele—"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ulang kembali, 'kenapa'? Kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku? Apa kau tidak percaya diri dengan kelainanmu?"

"Maksudku… bukan hanya itu kekurangan yang aku miliki, masih banyak, dan banyak lagi. Kau tidak tahu masa laluku jadi—"

"Orang tuamu sudah meninggal sejak kau masih bayi," Toushirou akan mulai mengungkapkan semua alasan dari perasaannya yang dipertanyakan si gadis, "sehingga kau dan kakakmu harus hidup di panti asuhan. Karena panti kekurangan dana, akhirnya banyak anak yang pergi dari sana termasuk kau dan kakakmu. Saat itu umurmu lima tahun dan kakakmu berumur lima belas tahun. Tapi kehidupan di luar sana tidak segampang yang kalian duga. Hidup sebagai gelandangan, mengemis, itulah yang kalian lakukan. Tapi kakakmu tidak menyerah, dia berusaha keras menghidupimu. Kau begitu bahagia bersamanya, tapi semunya berakhir saat kau berumur 10 tahun…" Toushirou berhenti sejenak "… kakakmu meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan.

"Lalu, kau terluntang-lantung tidak jelas, tapi cita-cita kakakmu yang belum kesampaian membuatmu semangat dan terus berupaya meneruskan hidupmu. Kau bertemu orang baik yang mau membiayai sekolahmu, dan mengajarimu mengatasi _disleksia_-mu. Ternyata orang itu punya keinginan di balik niat baiknya, ia berusaha…" tangan Toushirou terkepal kuat "…'menyentuhmu'. Lalu saat SMP kau punya sahabat baik, dan ternyata sahabatmu itu menusukmu dari belakang, ia memanfaatkan kepolosanmu dan memasukkan narkoba ke dalam tasmu dan menuduhmu. Dan akhirnya kau harus mendekam di penjara dalam beberapa hari hingga terbukti kalau kau tidak bersalah. Lalu—"

"Cukup. Sudah cukup," ujar Rukia lemah. Kepalanya yang tadi menunduk, ia dongakkan ke atas."Mengagumkan," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum paksa, "kau membaca diariku sebanyak itu."

Toushirou memandangnya. Ia tahu si gadis sedang berusaha keras tidak mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya. "Semuanya. Aku sudah membaca semuanya."

Mata Rukia mendelik terkejut. "Mustahil, hanya 3 hari 2 malam, kau…"

"Apa kau perlu bukti?" tantang Toushirou. "Kalau iya, aku akan memaparkannya mulai dari awal sampai selesai."

"Memangnya kau menghapalnya?"

"Tentu saja, IQ-ku 180."

"Cih! Sombong!"

Toushirou tersenyum simpul. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Kau hanya kasihan padaku," Rukia menyimpulkan. "Tapi, maaf saja, aku tidak butuh kasihan orang lain."

"Aku tidak kasihan padamu," kilah Toushirou, "karena aku yakin masih banyak orang yang memiliki nasib yang lebih buruk dibanding dirimu."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya kagum padaku karena aku mampu melalui itu semua." Rukia kembali menentang.

"Mungkin. Karena… aku sendiri tidak yakin diriku bisa melaluinya jika harus berganti hidup denganmu. Bunuh diri mungkin satu-satunya jalan yang aku pikirkan jika ada di posisimu, tapi…" raut Toushirou menunjukkan kekaguman "…kau tidak melakukannya."

Rukia diam sebentar. "Aku hanya ingin mengabulkan keinginan terakhir kakakku."

"Hisana Kuchiki."

"Iya," ucap Rukia. "Kak Hisana punya cita-cita sederhana. Dia sangat ingin duduk di bangku kuliah dan melihat namanya tercantum di ijasahnya." Ia tersenyum, pikirannya melayang di saat kakaknya mengutarakan impiannya kala itu.

"Jadi… sudah jelas, kan?" kembali Rukia mempertegas. "Kau bukan cinta atau suka padaku tapi hanya kagum. Semuanya beres, aku mau pergi sekarang."

Rukia memutar badan cepat, belum satu langkah, lengannya dicekal kuat. Orang yang menghentikannya memaksanya berbalik.

"Aku belum selesai," kata Toushirou. Mengikuti isyarat mata Rukia pada tangannya yang masih memegang lengan si gadis, ia melepasnya langsung seraya berucap, "Maaf."

"Apalagi? Bukannya sudah jelas?"

"Aku 'kan tadi bilang mung-kin, jadi masih ada kemungkinan aku benar-benar suka padamu," Toushirou tetap teguh, ia tak akan menyerah. "Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaanku ini. Tapi kau tahu—dalam dua hari ini aku selalu bermimpi tentang pengalaman hidupmu yang kubaca seakan-akan aku berada di sana menyaksikannya secara langsung. Bahkan, aku merasakan pedihmu kehilangan kakak dan dikhianati oleh sahabatmu. Aku tidak tahu apa rasa ini, tapi rasa ingin melindungimu tiba-tiba saja muncul membuatku berharap pada Tuhan, kau benar-benar nyata. Apa itu masih bisa disebut mengagumi?"

Rukia menatap lurus-lurus pemuda itu. Terpancar keseriusan yang luar biasa, si pemuda tidak main-main. "Hanya saja ini aneh. Kau suka padaku hanya karena membaca kisahku."

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi saat kaumuncul di hadapanku aku senang luar biasa," lanjut Toushirou, ia tak akan mundur semudah itu untuk meyakinkan si gadis keras kepala dengan perasaannya. "Aku mengerti kau tidak yakin, karena itu aku hanya menyarankan kita pacaran saja. Maksudku kita saling mengenal walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui semua tentang dirimu, jadi sisanya dirimu yang harus mengenalku."

Alis tipis Rukia bertaut heran. "Semuanya—apa maksudmu?"

Toushirou mendadak kikuk. "Maksudku luarnya juga. Ya… termasuk…" Telunjuk kanannya ia gerakkan pelan ke atas.

Spontan Rukia menutup dadanya, "Dasar genit!"

Wajah Toushirou memerah, "Eh, eh… enak saja! Kau sendiri yang salah. Siapa suruh menyelipkan kertas yang berisi semua ukuran pakaianmu."

"Kertas?" Rukia mengeluarkan buku hariannya dari tas kecilnya, semua lembaran ia periksa dan… Yap! Terdapatlah secarik kertas berisi semua biodata Rukia lengkap plus ukuran sepatu dan… err… baju dalam. Rukia merona malu minta ampun. Ia yakin ini kerjaan Momo.

Yah, penyakit disleksia menyulitkannya membuat diari seperti novel ini, jadi Momo-lah yang membantunya merangkai kata-kata.

"Jadi apa perlu aku lanjutkan?" sela Toushirou.

"Tidak perlu," jerit Rukia. "Dasar laki-laki genit!"

"Kau…" Toushirou geram. "Sudahlah… jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Urat nadi Toushirou berkerut kencang. Sepertinya, perempuan ini mencoba mengganyang habis kesabarannya. "Apa aku diterima?"

Tanah yang dipijaki Rukia jadi labuhan pandangan iris _violet_-nya sekarang. Jujur! Tak pernah tebersit di kepalanya untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan. Selama ini, sejak sang kakak meninggal, hanya ada satu mimpi di otaknya yang membuatnya terus melangkah maju—Impian Hisana. Memiliki latar belakang masa lalu yang suram, Rukia cukup tahu diri, mana ada laki-laki yang rela mengikat hubungan dengannya, gadis dengan bertumpuk kekurangan.

Diam-diam, Rukia mencuri pandang pemuda di hadapannya ini. Mulai rambut jabrik pendeknya yang berwarna laksana salju, lalu mata tajam dengan iris berwarna _turquoise_. Ia pun teringat kalau si pemuda dari Fakultas Hukum Toudai, tidak perlu kesangsian lagi kalau pemuda ini sangat cerdas. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya semuanya terlihat mahal pertanda kalau si pria dari kalangan berpunya. Tidak mengindahkan tinggi, pria ini sangat sempurna.

Ingin bersanding dengannya—yang seorang gadis dengan berjuta-juta kekurangan? Masa lalu yang buruk, hampir ternoda, miskin, sebatang kara, mengidap kelainan _disleksia_, tidak ada kelebihan apapun di dirinya. Bagai langit dan bumi, terlalu berbeda. Laksana perumpamaan di dongeng, monyet yang berusaha menggapai bulan. Rukia tak mau menjadi monyet. Karena kebodohannya yang berpikir mampu menggapai bulan padahal itu hanya _refleksi_ di air. Dan saat si monyet mencoba menangkap bulan, ternyata semua yang dilakukannya hanya menenggelamkan diri seperti orang bodoh. Atau mungkin mereka seperti bintang dan gelandangan.

Halo! Rukia tidak berada di drama romansa TV.

Ini hubungan yang tidak mung—

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri!" Toushirou menarik Rukia yang sudah tenggelam jauh dalam pikirannya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lihat dariku—kesempurnaan 'kan?" Tepat sekali. "Kau salah paham. Tolong jangan mencapku seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki apapun melebihi dirimu."

Semua ucapan itu pertanda kalau pemuda ini kurang kebahagiaan.

Rukia menelan susah. Ucapan si pemuda sedikit membuatnya terenyuh. "Kita pacaran hanya untuk saling mengenal, kan?" Ia mengulang.

"Iya."

Tidak salahnya mencoba Rukia. "Aku mau." Ia sudah memutuskannya. "Aku mau jadi pacarmu." Ia kembali menegaskan. "Tapi, jangan salah mengerti! Aku menerimamu, karena alasan ingin mengenalmu dan ingin tahu mengapa kau sangat mengagumiku, aku ingin tahu semua itu."

Oke! Terserah apa alasan Rukia, ia menerima Toushirou. Bagaimana tanggapan si penembak?

Toushirou ingin melompat setinggi tiga meter dan berteriak 'AKU BERHASIL'. Lalu menciumi semua pejalan kaki yang berlalu di depan taman. Tapi setelah ia tahu apa resikonya jika ia melakukannya, ia urungkan. Bisa-bisa topik utama koran kampus besok memuat berita tentang dirinya, dan_ image_ yang susah payah ia bangun hancur lebur. Jadi, dengan keras ia upayakan tenang, dan hanya senyum lebar yang menyeruak dari wajahnya.

"Yo, Sobat!" Si babun mendadak muncul entah dari mana, langsung merengkuh sahabatnya. "Kau berhasil. Memang tidak salah aku mengagumimu, _Bro_."

"Dasar!" Toushirou menyengir sungkan, ia sedikit ingin berbagi kesenangan dengan sahabat babunnya yang sudah mendukungnya.

"Rukia," Momo pun kontan memeluk sahabatnya yang sudah seperti saudaranya ini."Selamat!"

Rukia merona.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini, Tuan Putri Momo?" Renji mulai mengumbar godaan sembari memegang pundak Momo. "Masing-masing sahabat kita sudah jadian, bagaimana kalau kita menyusulnya juga?"

Momo menyikut rusuknya keras. "Kalau kau mengecat rambutmu jadi hitam dan mengubah gayanya dengan gaya buah labu, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Apa?" Renji paling tidak terima mendengar ejekan tentang rambutnya. "Hei, menurut drama yang kutonton, cinta itu harus menerima pasangannya apa adanya."

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang aku cinta padamu?"

Baiklah! Percekcokan tikus dan kucing ronde kedua. Abaikan saja mereka!

"Kurasa mereka cocok," komentar Toushirou. "Oh, iya. Bukankah kaubilang kauada ujian pukul 2 siang?" Ia mengingatkan sang pacar baru.

"Ah, iya!" Rukia melihat arloji di pergelengan tangan kirinya, masih ada waktu 30 menit.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku mengantarmu… Rukia." Sudah dari tadi Toushirou menahan lidahnya memanggil gadis yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya ini dengan namanya langsung. Rasanya sungguh bahagia, ia bisa mengucapkannya.

Dengan malu-malu, Rukia membalas, "Terima kasih, Toushirou."

Mendengar nama depannya disebut oleh si pacar, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sekarang, ia akan melancarkan usaha pertamanya. "Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku memegang tanganmu, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk samar. Hati-hati, Toushirou mulai menyentuh jemari kecil Rukia. Sumpah, ini pengalaman pertama Toushirou memegang tangan perempuan selain ibunya. Rukia membalasnya dengan mengaitkan erat kedua jemari mereka bagai rantai yang ditautkan agar tak terputus.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, meninggalkan dua orang sahabatnya yang masih sibuk beradu mulut.

.

.

.

.

**Kembali ke Musim Dingin Tiga Tahun Kemudian**

Senyum manis selalu diumbar Toushirou jika memorinya berputar untuk mengingat masa itu. Jujur, saat itu, ia maunya langsung melamar Rukia, dan menikah keesokan harinya. Tapi ia masih punya akal, tidak mau Rukia langsung pingsan dan terkena serangan jantung akut, jadi ia tunda. Tapi ia bersyukur, mengambil tindakan pelan-pelan menaklukkan hati Rukia walau tidak mudah. Toh, gadis pujaan sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, menggelayut manja di lengannya, dan beberapa hari kemudian hari bahagia yang mereka tunggu akan dijalani.

Pandangan Toushirou melayang pada sang calon istri di saat tawa renyah Rukia menggelitik indera pendengarannya. Rukia sedang membaca SMS dari sahabat berambut cepolnya yang baru terkirim beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Apa isinya?"

"Momo mengeluh habis-habisan tentang Renji." Rukia memperlihatkan isi SMS dari sahabat berambut coklatnya itu.

"_Si rambut nanas tidak bisa diandalkan, Rukia. Aku hamil begini, tapi dia tidak mau melakukan semua yang kuinginkan. Padahal kan dia seharusnya memanjakanku karena kami sudah punya anak. Hiks… hiks… Aku suruh dia potong rambut dan mengecat rambutnya jadi warna hitam, tapi dia menolaknya mentah-mentah dan malah bilang kalau aku menodai kehormatan Klan Abarai yang menyuruhnya memotong rambut. Argh! Si rambut nanas menyebalkan. Padahal kan ini keinginan anaknya sendiri dalam kandungan…"_

Hanya sebuah senyum di wajah Toushirou untuk menanggapinya. Ia teringat curhatan Renji semalam tentang masalah ini. Ia berpikir apa Rukia nantinya akan cerewet juga seperti itu.

"Rukia," panggil Toushirou. Setelah dijawab Rukia dengan hanya menyahut 'Hn' karena si gadis pujaan sedang sibuk membalas pesan Momo, ia melanjutkan, "Apa kau nanti akan sering _ngambek_ seperti itu juga?"

Spontan jari Rukia di tombol _handphone_ terhenti. Dengan mengumbar senyum hangat, Rukia menjawab, "Aku kan manusia juga seperti Momo. Ngidam itu hal biasa untuk wanita hamil. Jadi kau harus bersiap ya, Tuan Toushirou…"

Toushirou tersenyum simpul. Ia merasa ada untungnya juga sahabat Babunnya menikah satu tahun lebih cepat dibanding dirinya sehingga ia mendapat pembelajaran sedikit nanti.

Saat Toushirou memegang tangan Rukia, kontan si nona berambut hitam malah menepisnya. "Tanganmu dingin sekali," ucap Rukia. Ia menggeledah tasnya. Sepasang kaus tangan wol berwarna hitam tergenggam di tangannya. Tanpa meminta izin, ia langsung mengenakan di kedua tangan si calon suami. "Bagaimana? Hangat, kan? Aku yang merajutnya sendiri loh."

Toushirou tidak heran fakta itu, ada gambar chappy kesukaan Rukia. Jalanan trotoar yang mereka tapaki cukup lengang. Toushirou berhenti dan celingukan kiri ke kanan.

"Ada apa?" heran Rukia.

Tetap bungkam, _turquoise_ menatap dalam-dalam _violet_. Lama-lama jarak mereka berdua di_eliminasi_ oleh Toushirou. Jemarinya menekan lembut pundak sang calon istri. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi maksud tindakan sang calon suami, Rukia mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Dan sebuah kecupan hangat penuh cinta mendarat di keningnya. Kontan mata Rukia membesar, ia pikir… kecupan sang calon suami akan singgah di…

"Bukankah dari awal aku sudah berjanji akan mencium bibirmu hingga di altar pernikahan nanti?"

Rukia tersipu. Toushirou begitu menghargainya sebagai seorang perempuan. "Terima kasih."

Kembali mereka meneruskan perjalanan sembari menautkan jari masing-masing. Saling berjanji, jangan pernah melepaskan satu sama lain, bahkan jika salah satu dari mereka meminta dilepaskan.

"_Terima kasih, sahabatku, Renji atas dukunganmu. Dan sampaikan pula terima kasihku pada nenekmu atas petuahnya. Terima kasih, Kaien-senpai telah menyadarkanku. Terpenting, terima kasih Tuhan."—_Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"_Terima kasih, Momo, kau selalu menjagaku. Terima kasih, Nemu-san atas tumpangannya. Terima kasih, Tuan Perampok dan Tuan Sopir Rubah atas pengalaman berharganya. Terima kasih Aramaki-san, Tatsuki-san, dan Sado-san atas bantuannya. Terpenting, terima kasih Tuhan."_—Rukia Kuchiki.

Toushirou dan Rukia berpandangan, serentak mereka melanjutkan dalam hati, _"karena kalian aku bertemu dengannya."_

.

Terserah bagaimana cara mereka bertemu atau jatuh cinta. Dengan cara tak normal? Tak biasa? Bahkan, jika harus memutarbalikkan hukum cinta? Semua itu tidak penting. Banyak jalan menuju Roma, banyak jalan menuju cinta sejati.

**Toushirou Hitsugaya & Rukia Kuchiki**

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

**A/N :** Udah berakhir*nyeka keringat* Happy Ending! Saya turut bahagia ma Toushirou dan Rukia, hoho. Apa ini alurnya kecepetan? Yah, mau gimana lagi, namanya juga Two-Shot.

Thanks untuk reviewnya. Nggak kayak teman saya yang minta buatin fic ini nggak mau review, katanya review langsung di sekolah lebih bagus dibanding di sini. Dasar! Tapi, nggak apa-apa dech, karena dirimu yang telah mengajari saya MM dan Fisika sehingga ulangan kemarin nilai saya untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup dapat nilai di atas 90*nangis terharu* Kau sungguh guru yang hebat, Sahabatku!*peluk*

Saya mengharapkan review readers sekalian. Yang nggak review saya beri uang dollar, yang review saya beri uang receh*kebalik Ray! Kebalik!* Oh, terbalik! Maksudnya, yang nggak review ataupun review masing-masing saya beri dollar*Hore!* tapi dollar bergambar chappy buatannya Rukia*dilempar ke Mars*

**Ray Kousen7**

**06 Mei 2012**


End file.
